El plan de Monasterio
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: el capitan Monasterio invita a los militares para capturar al Zorro


Un día como todos en el soleado pueblo de Los Ángeles, en California cuando pertenecía a la corona del rey de España; el comandante de los lanceros, Enrique Sánchez Monasterio, planeaba hacer algo para poder atrapar al famoso héroe enmascarado llamado Zorro.

Como estaba harto de que lo ponga en ridículo y que lo haga el hazmerreír del pueblo, llamo a dos oficiales que eran muy buenos combatientes.

El obeso sargento García había ido a escoltarlos, y estaban el capitán Sancho y el cabo Jiménez, que a diferencia de los lanceros que llevaban sombreros circulares, llevaba un gorro.

Monasterio estaba contento de que hubiesen llegado, ya que estaba sumamente ansioso de llevar a cabo su plan de ir por el Zorro:

-¿Nos mandó a llamar capitán Monasterio?-Pregunto Sancho.

-¿Cuál es el asunto?-Pregunto el cabo.

-Es sobre un bandido enmascarado que anda asolando este pueblo, se hace llamar el Zorro, protege a los pobres y a los débiles, pero yo lo detendré para evitar que yo sea el hombre más rico de este lugar-Contesto Monasterio.

-De acuerdo ¿Cómo nos preparamos?-Pregunto el capitán.

-Claro, así podremos ir por el-Dijo Jiménez.

-Esperemos a cuando aparezca y les diré como debemos actuar.

Mientras que en el pueblo, Don Alejandro de la Vega y don Diego, en compañía del sordomudo de Bernardo iban de compras y de paseo, y vieron a dos nuevos militares que estaban en frente del cuartel, como no los conocían les pareció extraño:

-¿Qué harán esos militares?-Pregunto Alejandro.

-Deben estar visitando al capitán Monasterio-Respondió Diego.

-Puede ser que ese hombre esté planeando capturar al Zorro y por eso vinieron.

De otra calle, aparecieron una tropa de lanceros que venían trayendo algo prisioneros para que sean metidos en la cárcel:

-Me parece que con estos dos extraños querrán ayudar a ese tirano-Expreso enojado.

-Tendré que ir a averiguar-Dijo Diego.

Cuando el joven se acercó, los dos militares lo vieron con extrañeza, en especial el cabo que era muy reservado y serio:

-¿Algún propósito aquí, señorito?-Pregunto Jiménez.

-¿Qué lo traen aquí a Los Ángeles?-Pregunto Diego.

-Vinimos a ayudar al capitán Monasterio a ayudar a atrapar a ese forajido que se hace llamar el Zorro-Contesto Sancho.

-Así que vienen por el Zorro-Dijo el joven.

-Pues claro, como somos buenos militares podremos atrapar a ese bandido-Exclamo el capitán.

-Pues que tengan suerte-Se despido con inocencia.

Cuando volvió a su padre y a Bernardo, don Diego les dijo:

-Han venido a capturar al Zorro.

-Lo sabía, para eso han venido, y espero que el Zorro les de su merecido-Contesto Alejandro.

-Eso espero.

Al volver con Monasterio, Sancho se andaba burlando de cómo era don Diego:

-Que tonto es ese caballerito.

-No se preocupen por él, es un mantecoso que no tiene nada de peligroso-Contesto el comandante.

-¿Y cuándo iremos por ese Zorro?-Pregunto Jiménez.

-Paciencia, le diré al sargento García que prepare a los lanceros para recibir al Zorro, ya que a veces nos acosa en el cuartel.

Al retornar a la hacienda, Alejandro se puso a pensar sobre aquellos dos militares que vinieron, y ya sospechaba que con ellos el comandante seguirá siendo el mismo tirano, y si continuaba el régimen de terror, el junto a un ejército civil se levantaría en armas.

Cuando el joven de la Vega fue a su habitación para disimular que dormiría, le dijo en voz baja a Bernardo:

-Sera mejor que el Zorro entre en acción y vaya a averiguar de qué está tramando Monasterio.

Pero su sirviente estaba un poco preocupado que lo expreso con señas:

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado-Le contesto.

Vistiendo de negro, con antifaz, capa y sombrero, preparo su látigo y su espada, monto a Tornado y saliendo de su escondite secreto, fue directo a la ciudad bajo la noche oscura.

No había nadie en las calles de Los Ángeles, solo el sereno que decía la hora. De forma sigilosa fue directo al cuartel, y para ingresar salto el muro con ayuda de Tornado.

En el despacho, Monasterio conversaba con Sancho y Jiménez sobre el plan:

-No puede fallar, ya que le he prohibido al sargento que vaya a la taberna a beber con los demás lanceros.

-Descuide comandante, nosotros somos mejores militares que ese gordo-Respondió el cabo.

-Y me alegro, con ustedes voy a poder vencer a mis enemigos, si esto sale bien, les daré medallas.

-Eso me gusta-Expreso Sancho.

Sin que nadie lo vea, el enmascarado se acercó al despacho, pero fue visto por el sargento García que estaba conversando con algunos soldados y ordeno:

-¡El Zorro! Captúrenlo pronto.

Desenvainando su espada, se enfrentó a tres lanceros que se le vinieron encima, al primero lo dejo fuera de combate de un puñetazo, al segundo de una patada, y el tercero cuando le lanzaba un ataque tropezó.

A continuación, encaro al sargento, y aunque le lanzaba ataques este los esquivaba, hasta que erro en uno y le marco la zeta por detrás de su pantalón y le pateo tirándolo al suelo.

Mientras tanto, el comandante salió de su despacho y ordeno a Jiménez y Sancho que lo capturen acompañado de una tropa de soldados.

El Zorro estaba rodeado, y además esquivo un disparo de Jiménez, aunque trataba de ocuparse de los soldados; y para salir de ahí, saco su látigo y azoto a varios, y dejándolos aturdidos por los azotes, escalo en las barracas para poder librarse de sus oponentes.

El comandante ordenaba gritando:

-No lo dejen escapar.

Saltando del balcón, azoto a otros que se acercaron y trato de huir por la caballeriza para llegar hasta Tornado que lo estaba esperando.

Cuando lo logro, huyo a todo galope; pero Monasterio ordeno que vayan por él, y fue el capitán Sancho junto con una tropa de lanceros que lo persiguieron a caballo en medio de la noche:

-Esta vez no se escapara de mis manos-Expreso el comandante.

El enmascarado galopaba tan rápido como podía y veía que este enemigo era diferente a García, porque el sargento no podía atraparlo, pero este no se rendía y seguía, hasta que pensó como burlarlo.

Yendo por una vegetación, se ocultó en ella y fue directo a la hacienda; cuando llego se cambió de ropa con mucha prisa; había logrado burlarlo.

Pero Sancho ordeno a los lanceros:

-No debe estar lejos, donde este trataremos de capturarlo.

-Estamos cerca de la haciendo de los De la Vega-Expreso un soldado.

-Bien, le diremos al comandante de donde estamos y el vendrá a capturar a ese Zorro.

Al regresar, Sancho le conto a su jefe todo y Monasterio dio la orden:

-Bien, ahora iremos a la hacienda De la Vega, de seguro que ahí se esconde ese bandido, díganle al sargento que prepare todo para ir a la hacienda.

A la mañana siguiente, los criados de la hacienda se sorprendieron al ver a Monasterio en compañía de una gran tropa de lanceros, en compañía del capitán Sancho, del cabo y del sargento García.

Al desmontar, el comandante ingreso a la hacienda empujando a los criados y gritaba:

-¿Dónde estás, forajido?

El grito fue tan fuerte que despertó a don Alejandro que estaba durmiendo, al bajar las escaleras le encaro:

-¿Qué hace aquí en la hacienda?

-He venido a capturar al Zorro-Le contesto.

-¿Y cree que esta aquí?-Le pregunto incrédulo.

-No me contradiga, cualquier cosa que hagan será penado con la cárcel.

De repente, apareció don Diego y al ver a Monasterio le pregunto:

-Buenos días comandante ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-El Zorro está aquí en esta hacienda, y si tratan de defenderlo lo pagaran caro-Le dijo el comandante.

-¿Y tienen algo para probarlo?

-El capitán Sancho lo descubrió anoche-Le contesto el sargento.

-Ya basta, busquen en todos lados y busquen bien-Ordeno el comandante.

Mientras los soldados registraban la hacienda, don Alejandro protesto la orden de Monasterio:

-Esto es un abuso ¿Cómo puede decir de que el Zorro esta aquí? Si ni siquiera lo he visto.

-El capitan Sancho lo vio cerca de aquí cuando lo perseguia y puede ser que este aquí-Le respondio.

-Padre, comandante, si les molesta ire a mi habitación-Intervino Diego.

-Bien, yo hare que no salga, asi no molesta con sus estupideces.

Mientras llevaban a Diego a su habitación, el sargento le pidió perdón por cumplir la orden y ahí lo dejaron. Después de cerrar con llave, el joven ingreso al pasadizo secreto y decidio vestir como el Zorro para entrar en acción.

Don Alejandro estaba avergonzado que su hijo no sea como el, y se sentía incomodo que Monasterio este en su casa y de los soldados que estaban maltratando a sus criados.

Nadie ponía atención a Bernardo, por lo que le permitio hacer señas al Zorro para que pueda acercarse a la hacienda.

El cabo y Sancho se estaban impacientando de no encontrar nada, y Monasterio los calmaba prometiéndoles que agarrarían al enmascarado, aunque el sargento comenzaba a tener sed, pero sus jefes le tenían prohibido que bebieran en servicio.

Sigilosamente, el jinete negro ingreso a la hacienda y le llamaba a Monasterio para que diera la cara:

-Oiga comandante, si viene por mi aquí estoy esperándolo.

El comandante salió afuera y ordeno a los lanceros que lo atrapen; y el Zorro encaro a los que venían, dándoles golpes y patadas que los dejaban fuera de combate; también azotando a algunos con su látigo.

Como nadie podía atraparlo, intervino el sargento, pero este fue desarmado y empujado:

-Vayamos a matarlo-Ordeno Monasterio a Sancho y Jiménez.

Este trio enfrento corajudamente al enmascarado, pero el jinete podía con ellos, aunque el cabo decidió pelear por sí mismo, lanzándole ataques violentos y este trataba de detenerlos, hasta que esquivo un sablazo y le hundió el acero de su espada en el vientre de Jiménez.

Sancho se adelantó al comandante y lucho bravamente, hasta que fue desarmado y muerto cuando recibió un sablazo.

Pero Monasterio no se daba por vencido y continuo la pelea, lucharon cara a cara, hasta que fue desarmado, pero el enmascarado esquivo los ataques de su espada y le dio golpes y patadas al comandante y lo empujo cayendo al suelo. Aunque García trato de perseguirlo, el Zorro atravesó el muro y cabalgo en Tornado hasta que desapareció de vista.

Cuando Alejandro y Bernardo salieron al patio, vieron que los ocupantes fueron vencidos; don Diego salió de su habitación ya que sus criados abrieron la puerta, y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Que le importa-Contesto enojado el comandante.

-Hijo, debiste verlo, el Zorro enfrento a los soldados como un león-Dijo Alejandro.

-Hubiese sido divertido haberlo visto-Le respondió.

Así, Monasterio, García y los lanceros abandonaron la hacienda llevándose los cuerpos de los dos militares muertos, y así fue como una vez más el Zorro salvo el día.

Fin


End file.
